popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Roku
This article focuses on the Pop'n Music 6 character, '''Roku'. If you are looking for the Pop'n Music 10 CS character, see Genroku.'' - 12 = - 9 ▾= - URA= }} }} |birthplace = Japan Island |birthdate = June 9th |gender = Male |race = Human, samurai |ecolor = Red |hcolor = Cerulean |hobby = Calligraphy, iai |relative = Unknown |like = Traveling, dry sake (an alcoholic drink) |dislike = Principles of royalty, worldly desires |appearance1 = pop'n music 6 |appearance2 = pop'n music 9, pop'n music 12 いろは, pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE, pop'n music 18 せんごく列伝, うたっち, pop'n music portable-pop'n music portable 2, pop'n music ラピストリア |theme = Hip Rock Hip Rock 2 Hip Rock 3 Hip Rock 4 曇天 (TV/Anime) Hip Rock 5 Hip Rock 3.5 火風陸空 |designer = shio (pop'n 6-pop'n 9, ADVENTURE), ちひろく (Iroha), mayo (Sengoku Retsuden) }} Roku is one of the characters of Pop'n Music 6. Personality ﻿Unlike some characters, Roku is mostly silent or stoic. He is a samurai having his own jeopardy in Japan. Most likely, he seems to be stealthy with a smirk and writes the kanji form of what he sees, hears, or has been. Roku always keeps his headphones on his neck. Appearance Hip Rock Roku appears with cerulean-colored hair that was formed into sharp and double-splitting sections. He wears a white robe with black sections, red headphones around his neck, black circle centered in his robe, and sandals. He wields a katana and a paintbrush tipped with black paint. He then has black piercings to his earlobe and the upper ears. Roku's original sprite will make appearance in 火風陸空 from Pop'n Music Lapistoria. His 3P color palette is confirmed in Hip Rock 3.5 from Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden. Hip Rock 2 Roku wears a black robe with black and red sections. His headphones stays the same on his neck. He accessorized himself with his red parasol and his hair was a little wax out during the song. Hip Rock 3 Roku wears the same robe as Hip Rock, but changes the details. Roku accessorized himself with a purple and white spider-themed kimono; however, his headphones, sword, and sandals changed to purple. His hair does not wax out, but raised crooked, after the wax was replaced. Hip Rock 4 His robe was red and the sections were dark red. He wore a teal scarf that reaches his thighs, a white leg bracelet, black laces on his weight, and red sandals. His sword was red and his headphones remained the same as Hip Rock. His cyan hair was cleansing into straight parts. Hip Rock 5 Roku was evolved into Sengoku Retsuden as his robe turned yellow and black. He has purple sections, and purple sandals from Hip Rock 3. Part of his sword turned yellow and earrings were back in place to his ears. His hair was partly waxed out and one of the parts of the hair remained crooked. Cameos Roku rarely make a few cameos in category icons, such as the Pop'n 6 category in Pop'n Music 12 Iroha and the NET category in TUNE STREET. Roku also makes animation cameos in Pop'n Xmas's animation once, and Shinobianko's FEVER! animation. Both his category and animation cameos have numbers that are tied. NET Self Etymology -The name was translated as "six" in Japanese, thus Pop'n Music 6's release and the birthmark on his chest. Roku's name is changed as in Pop'n Music Mobile (To be pronounce closely to his original Japanese name). Trivia *Roku's hobby, iai, is the art of quickly drawing one's sword, slicing down their opponent, and sheathing it immediately afterwards. **Vaguely, Roku's original hairstyle is almost identical to Wolverine's hairstyle from the X-Men. *In Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden, Roku's 2P palette of Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE slightly bears some colors to Gintoki Sakata from Gin Tama, which can be an anime license. *When taking his robe off, Roku is seen having a panda tattoo on his whole back, as of his regular WIN animation in Pop'n Music 6. **Roku makes his debut in Amamo's video in GUITAR FREAKS 9thMIX and drummania 8thMIX. *Roku's birthdate is identical to Castle's. **The month of June represents Roku's name and Pop'n Music 6's release, while the ninth day represents his second appearance of Pop'n Music 9. *Roku is one of the several characters who have number etymologies for their names. **Uno, from Pop'n Music FEVER! and the Miracle 4, is the number 1. **Anne, from Pop'n Music Sunny Park and the Magical 4, is the number 1. **One, from Sunny Park, has the same number. **2st, from Pop'n Music 10 and the Miracle 4, is the number 2. **The last and unknown tribute from the Magical 4, who represents Africa, is the number 2. She will later make a debut probably in Pop'n Music Lapistoria. **Waka-san, from Pop'n Music 12 Iroha and the Miracle 4, is the number 3. **San, from Pop'n Music 20 fantasia is the number 3. **Force, from Pop'n Music 9 and the Miracle 4, is the number 4. **Quattro, from Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET and the Magical 4, is the number 4. **Yon, from Iroha, is the number 4 in Japanese translation. **One of the characters of the group, Goshichi, from Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden, is the number 5. **Roku, from Pop'n Music 6, is the number 6. **Nana, from Pop'n Music 7, is the number 7. **One of the characters of the group, Goshichi, from Sengoku Retsuden, is the number 7. *According to shio, Roku's name was coined by pop'n music director saito. Gallery Animations Roku67bs.gif|Neutral (Hip Rock) Good Roku.gif|Good Great Roku.gif|Great Roku6Miss.gif|Miss Roku Fever Samurai.gif|FEVER! Roku6Lose.gif|Lose Roku Win.gif|Win Roku6FeverWin.gif|FEVER! Win Roku9Neutral.gif|Neutral (Hip Rock 2) Roku9Good.gif|Good Roku9Great.gif|Great Roku9Miss.gif|Miss Roku 9 FEVER!.gif|FEVER! Roku9Lose.gif|Lose Roku9Win.gif|Win Roku9FeverWin.gif|FEVER! Win Roku_12_ani.gif|Neutral (Hip Rock 3) Roku 12 Great.gif|Good/Great Roku12Miss.gif|Miss Roku12Fever.gif|FEVER! Roku12Lose.gif|Lose Roku12Win.gif|Win Roku4kj2.gif|Neutral (Hip Rock 4) Roku15Good.gif|Good Roku15Great.gif|Great Roku15Miss.gif|Miss Roku15Fever.gif|FEVER! Roku15Lose.gif|Lose Roku15Win.gif|Win Strange Roku.gif|Neutral 4 (Mobile Version) Roku 15 2P ani.gif|Roku 2P (Hip Rock 4) Roku 18 ani.gif|Neutral (Hip Rock 5) Roku 18 Great.gif|Great 5 Profile Roku (6).gif|Roku's first appearance in Pop'n Music 6. |Roku banner Roku_beta_style.gif|Early designs before Pop'n Music 9 was released. Roku_beta_style_2.gif|Second gallery of Beta designs HipRock2 Roku.jpg|Roku in Pop'n Music 9. Screenshots﻿ RokuSelect.png|Roku's select icon from Pop'n Music 6 A Seroius Expression.jpg|Roku with serious expression. Roku Poster.jpeg|Roku Poster Roku62P.png|Roku 2P (Hip Rock) Roku92P.png|Roku 2P (Hip Rock) Roku122P.png|Roku 2P (Hip Rock) Category:Characters Category:Pop'n Music 6 Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music 6 AC Characters Category:Males Category:Pop'n Music 6